The Scheming Fan-girl (Boys Beware)
by Sayamine-Jatun
Summary: AU. Yui, a friend of Zero's, finds out he's bi with an inclination to males more often than females, and decides to schem-*ahem* plan to get him a boyfriend. Future boyfriend in question? Why none other than our favorite Pureblood of course! Rated for language and suggestive themes. Please Read & Review. Thank You.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

The Scheming Fan-girl (Boys Beware)

A/N: Hi everyone, I'm Sayamine-Jatun, a new fanfiction author. This is my first fanfiction. I love writing and am going to try my hand at writing for an audience other than myself. I will try my best. About the story, I've been meaning to write this for a while.

It was a spring morning and everything was brimming with life. The flowers were blooming, the sakura blossoms were blossoming, and the air was blowing a refreshing breeze. All was at peace at Cross Academy. The Day Class were ready for the Opening Ceremony. All talking, chatting, laughing, playing, and having a good time meeting all the new students and greeting the old.

A girl in particular was having fun. She is a new second year student who transferred in to the school from Karasawa High School. She came to Cross Academy because of past issues and to be closer to a friend of hers. She is an attractive girl with long blonde hair, laughing blue eyes, soft white skin like silky lace, wearing the black Day Class uniform, with a thin gold necklace around her neck with a pendant that hangs below the neckline, with black spike heels instead of the standard boots; and walks around like she was born in them. Her nails are painted red to match her bag, not a single chip or flaw on them. She's an outgoing person, bursting with energy day or night. And an utterly shameless fan-girl which is why when she found out her close friend is bi but inclines more to males than females she just had to schem-(*ahem*)plan to get him a boyfriend. (Cue fan-girlish squeals and general euphoria which freaks him out everytime he sees her. That coupled with other things makes him very wary around her.)

Oh, but we've heard all about her but what of her friend? Hmm? He is the main character, né? (One of them anyway.) Well let's introduce him then, shall we?

Her friend is one of the hottest guys in school by unanimous agreement. And we should have introduced him first. But- oh dear the ceremony has started. Now they're calling her in. Run, girl! Run! We'll introduce him later! On with the ceremony!

She goes in and sits down, the center of attention, the heart of the crowd, the bell of the ball, the baddest woman in town when she wants to be. She commands your attention, dominates it. And you - make no mistake about that. She thrives on attention and fun, but mostly fun.

Hmm, somethings drawing people's attention, some cower in fear, others marvel in awe. Altogether, their reactions mean one thing.  
"Zero!" she gets up with wide arms, runs to him, and pounces on him!  
"Yui!" he groans as she lands on him knocking him to the ground. Everybody watches in shock. Some groan and cry believing she's taken. Some groan and cry believing he's taken, others marvel at her audacity to pounce on Kiryuu, doesn't she know he's the fiercest person on campus? Doesn't she know he's- not killing her? Not even glaring at her. He's just talking to her. Oh Kami-sama, I think hell just froze.  
"Geez, Yui, do you always have to do that? You're getting to big for that. And heav-" she fiercely glares at him. "uh, I mean dignified." He finishes and she smiles.  
"I'm never too dignified or big to give a friend a-"  
"Concussion?" She glares extra hard.  
"Hug. Never too big or dignified to give a hug. I don't give concussions"  
"You sure? 'Cause I'm still seeing stars. I think I'm dying."  
"Oh, I can give you a reason to see stars-"  
"You already did." He chuckles. She smacks him with her bag. He rubs his head.  
"Itai! You vixen! That hurt, Yui! Wasn't it enough you gave me a concussion earlier?" She raises her bag again. He pushes her off him stands and glares at the stunned onlookers.  
"What are you looking at?" He glares so hard one boy almost pees his pants- Oh. No. Wait. He just did. Well somebodys not getting a date for the spring dance, or the summer dance, and probably not the fall dance either. Unless something happens. Oh well, there's still the winter dance. But anyway everyone looks away he helps Yui up and escorts her to her seat. Then he takes his seat next to the other school prefect and the Night Class Dorm President. The esteemed and revered leader of the Night Class: Kaname Kuran. Now lets take a moment to go back and describe everyone.  
Zero Kiryuu is a tall male Day Class student; with sharp piercing, some say lavendar, some say amethyst eyes (take your pick); long (for a boy) silver hair, that's down to his shoulders; creamy pale skin; with piercings in his left ear; wearing his Day Class uniform; with a large tattoo on the left side of his neck.  
Kaname Kuran is a tall male student Night Class; slightly shorter than Zero by a couple centimeters; long hair down to his shoulders, creamy, pale skin; chocolate brown hair; red-brown eyes, wearing the white Night Class uniform.  
(The Day Class and Night Class have complimenting uniforms, black for Day, and white for Night)  
Yuuki Cross, fellow prefect of Zero Kiryuu; a short female Day Class student; with pale-white skin; short chocolate brown hair, a shade or two lighter than Kaname's; chocolate brown eyes wearing the Day Class uniform.

Zero sat in between the two as it was the only seat left.  
"Kiryuu-kun." Kaname politely said. Zero grunted in reply. "That was quite the incident, né, Kiryuu-kun."  
Kaname seriously dislikes Zero because he still believes Zero is in love with Yuuki. They both fell in love with Yuuki and had been competing for her love up until a year ago. At the end of first year, Zero, after dating around, figuring out he was bi - with an inclination towards males, earlier in the year, (and that Yuuki's a slut) he gave up on her.

Kaname didn't know because Zero never bothered to dispel Kaname's suspicion. So Kaname was as vehement as ever and Zero was completely apathetic. I wonder what he would think if he knew that he's more my type than she is. Zero snorted. He'd probably freak. I'd like to see that. He thought.

"...Kiryuu-kun?"  
"Hmm?" I came out my thoughts.  
"I asked if she was your girlfriend? You seem distracted, are you okay, Kiryuu-kun?"  
"I'm fine. And no she's not my girlfriend." Someone in the Night Class snorted and muttered I probably couldn't get one. I ignored them for now. And focused on Kuran with those wavy chocolate brown locks. Kami, if he weren't so hostile I'd consider flirting. Hmm, maybe some teasing?  
"She was very intimate with you. I just thought she might be." I look at him struggling to keep an even voice and a straight face.

"Why, Kuran. You sound jealous. You're not are you?" I don't think I was neutral enough. He looks like he knows what I'm doing. Oh well, at least Aidou's pissed. There he is sputtering in the background while everyone else in the Night Class growls and says 'how dare' I. I. Zero Kiryuu. Shameless Extraordinaire. I who once came so late to class last year there was only 10 minutes left and went right to sleep while my teacher screamed at me. I who slept through half the class, woke up, and when the teacher asked if I had a good nap said "No, not really, I think I'll have another one." Then I got up and walked out the classroom. I who- have now been pounced on again by-  
"Yui!" I screamed.  
"Hi, Zero!" She said happily from my lap. I open my mouth to yell at her when I realise it's not Yui, it's Yuiko. So instead I hug her and smile.  
"Hi, Yuiko. How are you?" She smiles happily again.  
"I'm good. How are you?" She's so sweet. And also naive. That's why I protect her as much as possible.  
"I'm glad to hear that. I'm good too. Where are you sitting? Who's with you?"  
"I'm sitting over there." She points over to a couple of empty chairs on the other side of the room. "Mark's with me, but he's hiding 'cause he doesn't have the money he owes you."  
"Oh, really? Well thank you for telling me."  
"Anything for you, Zero." She beams. I see in my side-vision looks of shock.  
"Thanks, Kitten." I hear a distinct choking noise behind me to my left. I think Aidou's hemorrhaging. Poor boy. Tsk, Tsk. Oh well. I mentally shrug carelessly.  
Anyway, I track down Mark, shake him down for the money he does have (while Yuiko's not looking of course), demand the rest by tomorrow, and escort them to their seats. I then go back to my seat, sit down, ignore the looks -and Kuran- and pretend to pay attention to the ceremony when really I'm thinking about what I'll make for dinner. After the ceremony is over I meet up with my friends, tell them I'll see them tomorrow, and go to Kaien's house to make dinner before he can cook up his "My Style" food in celebration of another school year.

[TBC]


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

The Scheming Fan-girl (Boys Beware) A/N: First things first. Thank you to Lazynova for favoriting my story. Thank you to ben4kevin, Suzume Jun, and LovelyLyrics297 for following my story. This is the second chapter of my story. Here's some backdrop on my story. Okay, so, basically in this story Zero was turned but he has made friends with some vamps outside of school and doesn't hate them anymore. Yuuki is sleeping with any guy who wants her because of an incident back in first year I may or may not elaborate on. Just know she is basically a slut now. Zero has befriended Takuma Ichijou and Hanabusa Aidou. Zero parties, plays/listens to varying music, is usually very lax with his prefect duties, very advanced in school (AP in almost every course), and has two jobs. He is rarely at the school even during week days as he is in college, finished highschool, and is simply using Cross Academy as a haven until he finishes his first year of college. He has resigned as a hunter. Rido's incident happens but not in the same way. That's all I can think of to say now so on with the story. Please Read & Review. It's another beautiful spring morning, much like yesterdays. The sun is shining, the birds are er doing bird things and making er bird noises, the bees are buzzing, the trees are being trees, and all the other overused, yet so very true in some places, clichès. The students are chattering and generally being happy teens. (Well as happy as one who's sane can be on a Monday morning.) Anyway you get the point. Our would be herione (if our hero wasn't mostly gay), Yui, is walking down the path towards the school, being what most can only describe as Yui. Speaking of our hero there h is ahead of her on time for school for the first time this year. (In order to stay he has to pretend to still be a student.) She sees him runs up to him and *shing* theres an evil gleam in her eyes and she- pounces on him, causing him to scream- "Yui!" It comes out as more of a growl. "Stop doing that!" "Hi, Zero." She unabashedly says. "How are you?" "I was fine before you jumped on me." He growls. She pauses. "Are you okay?" She asks concerned. He gasps. "A show of remorse? From you? It's about time." She slaps his arm. "Not that! I meant in general. Normally when you gripe it's simply because I did what I did. This time I surprised you. You usually know I'm there before I pounce on you. Now you seem distracted. Are you okay, Zero?" Zero sighs. "I'm fine, Yui. It's just..." Zero cuts off abruptly, looks around, glares at everyone until they run off to the main building, sighs, then finishes. "Look, I'll tell you later at lunch. Where we won't be disturbed." "Okay, Zero, let's go or we'll be late!" She grabs his hand and takes off to the school dragging him behind her. "Not that you'd care." She mutters under her breath. He playfully slaps her arm with his free hand. In class, the teacher does roll call. "Aburame, Chiaki?" "Here." Asano, Inaya?" "Here." (Time skip) "Hanazawa, Yui?" The door opens and Yui and Zero walk in. "Here." "Why are you late? On the first day of school no less." "Tch, because." Zero answers testily. Then drags Yui to their seats. The teacher sighs, used to Kiryuu by now, and continues with roll call. "Zero, that wasn't nice." Yui whispers to him. "And? It worked." He says matter-of-factly. "Kiryuu, Zero." The teacher doesn't have to ask so he just states it. "Here." The teacher finishes roll call. Zero and Yui chat through the rest of class, with Yui taking notes. The rest of the day continues like this until lunch. (Cross Academy East Courtyard, Class 2-C Lunch Period) "Alright, Zero, you promised to tell me at lunch. It's lunch. Talk." Yui said in her no nonsense voice. "Alright," Zero sighs. "It's Ka-Kuran. I really like him but he hates me." Meanwhile, as soon as he said Kuran that fan-girl gleam entered her eyes. (You know the one. Every fan-girl/fan-boy has it. Myself included.) "He's so- so-" a passion-laced ferver enters his voice. "So enticing. I just want to bend him over and ravish him again and again while he screams my name and passes out from the intensity." Zero is now sporting a raging hard-on, and Yui has an uncomfortable wetness in her panties. Thank, Kami-sama, I wore panty liners today! She thinks. She stands up and says with a passion-laced voice. "Don't you worry, Zero! I will get you your boyfriend! He will be Kuran Kaname! This will be a happy story like in the books. Kuran loves you, he's just in the ignorance/unaware stage. There are different stages. The first is ignorance, next is denial, after that is tragic event or events that makes you two come together, then is the defeat of the villain or overcoming of the misunderstanding, then finally the hot and steamy sex~" Which I will definitely watch and record for my viewing pleasure. "Then you two live out the rest of your now happy and content lives. I will make that happen for you! With as minimal pain as possible. Afterall I prefer my favorite yaoi pairing to have lots of sex." She grins maniacally as only a yaoi fan can. "You cannot watch, or record my sex with Ka-Kuran, nor interrogate about my sex with Ka-Kuran, nor have someone or something else do one of those for details about my sex with Ka-Kuran." Zero states. "Is that clear?" "Translucent." She says downcast. I can't believe he'd do this to me. No details? At all? She holds in her tears. "You will abide by those rules?" "Of course." She holds back sobs. "Of course what?" Her tears start to fall. "Of course I will in no way, shape, or form find out or have details of your sex- as much as it pains me- with Kaname. Unless you willingly tell me." She wipes her tears of frustation away. "Good. And since you abide by them I'll make you my confident and advisor for my heart matters. Okay?" She squeals. "Really? Arigato gozaimasu." She hugs him deeply. "Of course, you know I wouldn't totally deprive you of your fan-girl material." He smiles and hugs her back. "Alright, now to get on with the plan!" She states, all business now. "First you..." She whispers frantically in his ear. [TBC] 


End file.
